New Recruits
by mypetluke
Summary: Three new additions to the princess program who show the guys a new side of fabulous.
1. Chapter 1

The president had called a meeting shortly before school ended. And it was just to bad, Tooru was really eager to be done with his princess work today and get some much needed rest. The whole program had been pushed to the brim lately, and some nights it felt like they never slept at all.

"This is ridiculous, he's probably just going to yell at me to work harder or something." Mikoto complained.

"You have no reason to be upset!" Yuujiro said curtly. He'd been a little stressed out since earlier that week.

"You need to calm down, it wasn't that big a deal." Tooru reasoned, trying to end the breakdown before it started.

"Maybe not to you, but you're not the one that got ignored!"

"He might have been a transfer student or something, anyway, stop getting upset because one guy didn't fawn over you when you batted your eyelashes at him." Tooru leaned on his arm. Hoping the president would get there soon so they could stop this horrid conversation.

"He was not a transfer student! I've seen him around the school before, what was wrong? Was my makeup sloppy? We're my bangs out of line? Did my hair have a tangle? I brushed each side a thousand times this morning."

"I know you did, I could hear you counting."

"Was my dress stained? Torn? Impossible! It would never be allowed off the mannequin in that condition! Was I scowling? No, everyone else had the same reaction they always do, so why?! Why didn't that guy seem to like me?!" He clutched the sides of his head and began murmuring everything that could have gone wrong while Tooru and Mikoto stared at him.

"Dude, seriously. Calm down." Mikoto said.

"Calm down!? CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I BE CALM!?" He yelled, starting to look a little crazy. Like, his eye was twitching crazy.

"Yuujiro, stop yelling. It doesn't suit you." The president stated as he flowed into the room in all his grace...

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what I did wrong! I did everything I usually do, but he just ignored me! I-" at this point, Yuujiro had fallen to his knees in front of the president begging for forgiveness before the president placed his finger over his lips.

"There, there. You didn't do anything wrong."

Over-dramatic look up, "I didn't?" Tear-

"No, no, no, he just didn't like you because you were dressed as a girl." Simplicity. Confusion...Ok, then.

"...huh?" Were all three responses.

"It's just as I said. He wasn't interested because you were dressed as girls. And we've been seeing an increasing number if these incidents in the past few weeks, even if you yourselves haven't noticed." They all blinked.

"So you mean he wasn't interested because he's...gay?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Not in so many words!" They all yelled.

"So we've taken special measures to ensure that every one is pleased with our program." He smiled.

"So...one of us is going to be allowed to dress as a guy from now on!?" Mikoto jumped up in excitement. He looked happy enough to jump up and down in pleasure and clap his hands.

"No, no, no. That's not what we're doing at all." The pres' put on his signature happy face and waved his hand dismissively as he laughed. Mikoto sat down and allowed a dark cloud to shadow his pink hair.

"So...if one of us isn't going to be dressing as a boy, then what exactly are you doing to accommodate?" Tooru asked furrowing his brows.

"Now, now. Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles," The president stood and poked his forehead, "It's really quite simple, when you think about it." His smile brightened.

"Do you mean your going to bring another person into the princess program?" Yuujiro asked.

"Ding, ding, ding! Very good my dear! But no, not just one, but three!" He raised three fingers as three jaws dropped open. "Close your mouths my dears, you'll catch flies like that!" He bopped their heads and strolled to the door, laughing. They attempted to snap out of it, but their shock was only increased when he opened the door to three strange bodies.

The strangers seemed to be a pair of twins and another boy. The first twin had straight cut bangs with glasses framing his stubborn blue eyes. He wore a regular school uniform and nervously ran his hand through his pitch black hair. The second twin had the same bang style and the same dark hair, but the rest of his hair was covered by a hat and his uniform was covered by...an overcoat? Ok, that's weird. As well as the sunglasses, they were inside. The other guy was tan and blonde with a happy-go-lucky aura around him. His hair was swooped away from his face in a stylish fashion and he had a eager grin. He was wearing his uniform loosely with the buttons undone all the way to his green undershirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and everything about him screamed fun. His brown eyes observed the room, landing on their confused faces.

"Hi! I'm Kyouske, nice to meet you!" He had a nice voice too.

"Yes indeed," the president confirmed the situation, "these are your new classmates and teammates!"

"My name's Yuuki Hashibana, nice to meet you..." the glasses twin said shyly, starting down at the floor and hunching his shoulders to appear smaller. Kyouske threw his arm over his shoulders and grinned while Yuuki blushed a pale shade of red, which was actually really cute...

"And this is Mei," the president stated, putting his hand on the other twin' s shoulder.

"Mei?" They all asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, you all seem a little out of touch with your 'feminine side' so we brought her to help." The mystery twin took off the hat and allowed long black hair to fall to her waist. She then removed the jacket and was wearing a skinny Jean version of the school uniform pants and a female version of the shirt.

"You brought a girl to an_ all boys school_?!" All three boys yelled.

"No, I came myself. Mei Hashibana, nice to meet you, it's gonna be real fun showing you up on how to be a real girl." She put the sunglasses on her head and winked at them with sky blue eyes. Yuujiro narrowed his eyes at her. Looked like someone had a new rival. She stuck her tongue out at him and winked. She was cute, that was not to be questioned. It was clear why the president had chosen them for the job.

"You're dismissed, go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we introduce them to the students!" He shooed them all out the door and slammed it closed behind them. They stood there for a minute staring at each other.

"Come on lets go," Mikoto said at last. Turning away and heading towards the dorms, with Yuujiro and Tooru reluctantly following behind.

"See you tomorrow sweet thing!" They heard Kyouske call. 'Oh, this was gonna be fun' they all thought. Until tomorrow!

* * *

**This has been in my head for so long, I've got a lot I want to do with it...and four more stories in the works that I haven't even published yet...not to mention the ones I need to update...STOP IT BRAIN! Ugh, school starts tomorrow so I'll be really busy for a while. But I'm not abandoning the story, just trust me. Ah, you guys know how it is. Well, have a nice day! B-)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the three boys made their way to school, having successfully pushed any thoughts of the new arrivals out of their heads the night before by the promise of a full nights sleep. But when they walked onto campus, they were instantly reminded why they were so dreading school today.

"Tooru~! Mikoto~! Yuujiro~! Good morning!" Kyouske yelled, waving his hand. He was being followed by a timid Yuki, and a confident Mei. They all sighed and hung their heads.

"The president wants us to go get our outfits immediately." Mei said matter-of-factly. She placed her hand on her hip and flipped her hair over her shoulder, her modified uniform showing off every aspect of her femininity to the fullest with the first two buttons undone and her long hair loose. Yuujiro scowled at this competitor to his throne.

"So, maybe we should go..." Yuki stammered, trailing off at the end. They began walking down the hallway, receiving the usual amount of princess adoration plus some. 'I guess it really does work, doesn't it?' the usual princesses thought, watching their subjects fawn over the oh-so feminine Mei, timid Yuki, and flamboyant Kyouske.

They arrived at the workshop soon after. Receiving their costumes.

"I don't want to do it!" Mikoto complained, "it's bad enough we have to dress like this in front of the entire student body, but in front of a girl too?! You've got to be kidding! There's no way I'm doing this!" Two death glares.

"Mikoto, you'll wear that dress if I have to put it on you myself."

"So just man up and put on the wig!"

~one dressing room from hell later~

The three usual princesses stood on stage in their maid outfits as the president blabbered on and on about the history of the princess program and what it strives to ensure in the school environment, yada, yada, yada.

"But," he paused, "the Princess Program's other purpose, is to bring satisfaction to ALL students of this academy, no matter what. Which is why I'd like to introduce to you, the newest Princess and Princes, Yuki, Kyouske, and Mei!" He waved his hands as the stage lights turned on and revealed two boys and a girl. Mei wore a low cut, white dress with pink flamingos on it. The boys both wore professional, black suits, complete with tie and hankerchief, both gray.

The amount of applause and cheering from the crowd was slightly disturbing, and only doubled when they were joined by the original three princesses.

* * *

Half an hour later they all sat in the president's meeting room which had recently earned a second couch. They were discussing the oh so important matter of rooming.

"Me and Yuki-"

"That would be Yuki and _I"_ Yuujiro interrupted. She scowled at him.

"Can share a room, we are twins after all. And besides, it's obvious he's gay, so there isn't anything to worry about. Kyouske can stay with Mikoto." She finished.

"Perfect!" The president exclaimed, Mikoto's protests falling on deaf ears.

"What makes you think I want to share my room! And he's gay too! Absolutely something to worry about!" He yelled.

"Awww! You don't want to room with me?! You wound me pinkie! You really do!" He wailed, clutching a hand over his heart and pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. Mikoto sighed.

"It's the only way to go about it without getting two more rooms." Mei told him with a scolding look. He frowned, but kept quiet.

"Great, then its settled!" The president closed the argument with a creepy smile that had them all happy to be excused, and it just so happened to be lunch. They sat their usual table with the three new additions.

"We're being stared at even more than usual." Mikoto whispered, pointing discretely at the hundreds of eyes locked on their faces.

"You can tell?" Tooru asked nervously smiling. Mei smirked and blew a kiss into the crowd while Kyouske winked and Yuki waved shyly. The crowd went wild.

"Wow" The pink and blue haired princesses said in unison. Suddenly they spotted a guy inching near them.

"Hey Yuujiro, isn't that the guy who ignored you?" Tooru asked, drawing attention to the guy. He had boring hair and thick glasses that shaded his eyes. He had a slight blush and his eyes were trained on Yuki.

"Attracting admirers already?" Kyouske joked, ruffling Yuki's hair despite the smaller boy's protests.

"Oh course he is! My brother is adorable!" Mei exclaimed, slamming her first in the table, "just like me." She finished, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Mei..." Yuki said quietly at his sister's antics.

"Well you are!" She said, crossing her arms across her chest. He blushed deeper and got a chorus of fanboy type squeals from the crowd. He squirmed uncomfortably and it happened again.

"Nervous?" Tooru asked, taking just loud enough for only them to hear as Mikoto attempted to escape Kyouske's teasing.

"A little..." Yuki confirmed, "I didn't think this many people would be staring at me. I'm mostly here because Mei wanted me to take the presidents offer." He admitted, glancing at his sister, who was competing with Yuujiro to see who could get the most cheers.

"You get used to it, it was the same when I first started, they'll calm down eventually," he said glancing at the screaming crowd, "even if only a little..."

They both smile then turned to look at their friend's antics.

* * *

**I guess that's a good place to stop for now, this chapter is way long overdue, so sorry, and kinda short, also sorry. Well, enjoy!**


End file.
